On the 17th Floor of Rock Centre
by FoggyDayInSpace
Summary: Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi spend a night together.


**On the 17th Floor of Rock Centre**

Dan and John shared a little flat in New York. Being a big comedian, appearing on TV almost every day didn't always mean you were swimming in cash. It was the complete opposite – money was tight and the two friends had to sleep in bunk beds. But they didn't mind. They were glad they could be together, not just writing sketches for the show, but also being able to live together. It was kind of, for the lack of a better word, intimate.

It was about 3:30 AM. They had gone to bed early after doing some work, having dinner and a couple of drinks. It was the drinking that made them sleepy, so they decided that there was no point fighting it and just went to bed.

John stirred in his sleep. He was a light sleeper, but tonight it was something else that made dozing off difficult. He woke up hot, despite the low temperatures in the flat and the light blanket he was covered with. The tightness in his underwear made him hiss, but he tried to shake the feeling. If he was alone, he would just rub one out and be done with it. Sadly, he couldn't. Dan was sleeping in the bed above him. He didn't want his friend to be woken up by his moans, which sometimes got loud.

He looked around the room, trying to think of something to get his mind off things. He even tried to think about changing the transmission in a '61 Dodge, which usually killed his mood. It didn't work this time, so he got up and put his robe on, just in case. Before going to the bathroom, he glanced quickly at Danny but had to go back in for another look. He looked so peaceful, his light brown hair falling gently across his face, lips slightly parted and breathing gently while cuddling a pillow. John smiled, but the tent that had formed near his crotch brought him back to reality.

John walked to the bathroom and quickly locked the door. He opened the cabinet under the sink and shuffled some of the spare towels around, looking for something. A grin lit up his face when he found what he was looking for – a Playboy magazine. He hid it there if a situation like that popped up. It helped him settle on a fantasy. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, thinking about the beautiful blonde on the cover rubbing against him.

John sat on the closed toilet lid, opened his robe and pulled down his underwear. He was surprised at how hard he was, precum dripping from his tip. Taking his cock in hand, smearing the precum over the head, face and chest flushing in arousal. He was looking through the magazine, this issue was his favorite. Weirdly, this time, it didn't do anything for him. Something else was at the back of his mind. A pair of long legs, a beautiful soft smile, well-toned arms and gorgeous eyes – one green, the other a light brown. He was thinking about him. About Dan.

A moan escaped his lips when the realization came to him. His cock throbbed, somehow getting even harder. John placed the magazine on the counter, closing his eyes and gripping himself with both hands. A sheen of sweat started to coat his forehead, panting and speeding up the pace of his strokes. The panting started turning into loud moans. He bit his knuckle, trying to stay quiet.

In the other room, Dan woke up from a dream, which somehow had made him thistly for a glass of water. He left the top bunk and went to the kitchen to pour himself a cold drink. Dan rubbed his head, noticing that John's silhouette was missing from the room.

"John?" Danny whispered, his voice coming back to him like an echo. It was a bit eerie being alone in the darkness, so he decided to call for his friend in his regular tone.

John heard Dan looking for him, but because of his state, hearing his name coming from Danny's mouth made him even more aroused. His voice always sounded lovely. It was the type that would be great for a radio show host. He could listen to Dan speak for hours and in fact, he has. Something about it always made him flutter.

Dan heard muffled whimpers coming from the bathroom. He figured that John was in there and knocked on the door. Maybe he was worried about something, but whatever it was, he wanted to make sure his friend was safe, even if he was just taking a piss.

"John? You alright in there?" Dan asked with a low and gentle voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay." John sat there, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Are you doing something you shouldn't be doing?" Dan slightly mocked. He knew John in there to jerk off.

Words seemed to escape John. How did he know? Did he hear him? He sat there in silence, waiting for Dan to break the ice.

"You want me to come in and help?" Danny quipped, but part of him actually wanted to do it. They were friends. Very close friends. At times it was even hard to breathe when the other wasn't around. But recently, they had been throwing each other some lustful looks. It was either one of them being shirtless or wearing shorts that were a bit too short for a sketch. Or maybe it was love and desire. There isn't anything wrong about wanting to be adventurous, to experiment. And what better way to do it than with someone you'd trust your life with.

Dan's suggestive tone made John's cock stir and he moaned loud enough that he could hear him from outside. Dan bit his lip. Part of him wished he was the reason John decided to jerk off in the bathroom.

"Come out here, Johnny. I won't look." he knew how uncomfortable it was rubbing one out while sitting on a toilet lid. A bed was much more inviting. The thoughts began to flood his head. John sitting in bed, legs spread, moaning Dan's name, while his hands were on-…

The rattling of the doorknob brought Dan back to his senses. John bolted out, trying to close his robe and quickly walked to his bed. Danny stood at the side of the door, expecting John with his pants around his ankles and a hard-on.

"I changed my mind, I'm going to back to sleep." he lied. And what a bad liar he was. His red face and stiff cock told a different story.

Dan slowly walked towards him and stared at the ground. "You can't go to bed when you're riled up. You told me about that."

He stood behind John, took his blanket from the top bunk and tossed it on the ground. John had a puzzled look on his face.

"There's no way both of us can fit into one of these beds."

John turned to face Danny, his heart was racing. Just what in the world was this mad man thinking about? Did he want this as much as he did? Were they even thinking of the same thing? His robe was still open and the tent in his pants bobbed between the two men. Danny was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue boxers. John studied his outline, noticing he was semi-hard. He looked almost angelic in the soft light coming from outside through the open blinds. His hair was perfectly messy, he had a twinkle in his eye and a soft smile.

John took a step forward, closing the space between the two and whispered against Dan's lips. "This... This is wrong, we shouldn't do this" a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Love between men isn't wrong, Johnny. And neither is what we're about to do. It's late at night anyway, no one will ever have to know." Dan played with the collar of his shirt, then ran a hand through John's hair.

John held onto Dan's waist, stared right into his eyes, his hands trembling to move some of Danny's hair away from his face. "I can't get you out of my mind, there's something about you," Danny's smile grew bigger. "Your body and your nice long legs, your pretty smile, your hair. You're always so nice and caring towards everyone, you're so talented. And your gorgeous eyes." There was a hitch in John's rhythm as he stared, barely being able to make out the colors, but he still knew they were two different ones.

Danny interrupted him. "My eyes are freaky".

John whispered as he put his hands on the side of Dan's face and held him gently. "They're gorgeous". He kissed him slowly. "Finally." both of them thought. After all of these years of being with each other almost every day, they finally went to a higher level of intimacy. This kiss was a promise. A promise to never let go. Sure, they probably wouldn't become a couple, but this night will probably be the best of their lives.

Danny was overwhelmed, John was too much for him to bear. They slowly descended to the ground as they kissed, laying down on the blanket, with Dan being on top of John. He yelped in surprise when John's hands snaked their way down to his ass, giving it a squeeze. They broke the kiss, both panting and aroused.

"Do you still want to do this? We can stop if it's making you feel weird." Danny said in a gentle whisper. He didn't want to make his friend feel uncomfortable. They could stop at any time and it will be okay. No harsh words or feelings.

John ruffled Dan's hair, a smile on his lips. "It's okay. I want it. I want you."

That was all he needed. Danny tossed off John's shirt and pulled down his underwear. John did the same to his partner. They kissed and embraced each other until their erections slid together. John moaned loudly at the skin on skin contact, dripping with precum. Danny put a knee between John's legs, grinding onto him, burying his face in the crook of John's neck. John had his eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure of Dan's slow thrusts. Dan took the opportunity to kiss along his neck, gently nipping at it.

"I-I want you... Please, Danny, I need you." John said breathlessly. He wanted to suck Danny off, to taste him.

Danny stopped, dazed, a dopey grin on his face. "I think you need it more than I do". He kissed John deeply like it was the last time he would ever kiss anyone. He bit and held his lip before moving down to kiss his neck. He scraped his teeth along his collarbone, fingertips tracing circles over his nipples.

"S-shit, Danny…" John hissed. He had never felt so good in his entire life, with any partner he has been with. Dan knew how to touch him and every caress was like fire on his skin.  
Danny kissed his way down John's torso. He placed a couple of kisses on his thighs before glancing up at his partner. "You sure?" he bit his lip in anticipation. His warm breath ghosted over John's crotch, which stirred in response. John nodded and rested his hand on the top of Dan's head. In the second that followed, Dan slowly licked John's entire length, stopping to suck on the tip, the precum making his lips glisten.

"Danny… Oh, Danny…". John couldn't help himself. His hand gently played with Dan's hair and he was moaning out his name. Dan started to get bolder, sucking John like his life depended on it. He was good, alternating between fast and slow, trying to lick every inch of John's hot dick, even taking his balls in his mouth. Dan's hand crept between his legs, stroking his own shaft. His whimper sent vibrations throughout John's body, making his stomach tie in a knot.

"Stop… Hold on." John slightly tugged at Dan's hair. He was close, too close. But he wanted to pay his friend back.

Danny moved so that his face could meet John's. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice. The sight of him was too much – his entire face was wet, his lips were cherry red and his chest was flushed. At that moment he was the most beautiful man in the world.

John held onto his waist and rolled them both over, with him being on top of Dan. "I want you. I want all of you. I want you to be mine." John whispered as he kissed his way down Danny's body.

He quickly took him in his mouth, swallowing him whole in one go. Dan moaned loudly, he tried to cover his mouth with one hand. His other hand was gripping the blanket, knuckles turning white from the force with which he held on.

"No, don't," John moved Dan's hand from his mouth. "I want to hear you." Dan stared at him for a second, before he tossed his head back in pleasure.

John held the base of Dan's cock, stroking half of it while licking the head. He kissed his inner thighs, rubbing over the kisses with his thumb, then going back to blowing him.

"Fuck, John, I-… I'm gonna cum…"

John straddled Dan's hips, taking both of them in hand. Dan held a hand on John's neck, their faces close together, panting breaths creeping between their lips. John bucked his hips and stroked, their cocks slicked in mixed precum.

John buried his head in Dan's chest as the wave of his orgasm washed over him. It felt like electricity going through his body, like his soul was on fire. He shuddered as he came over Dan's belly, shouting his name as his mind went blank.

What Dan witnessed was too much for him to bear, looking at John's face, pleasure written all over it. He lightly pulled at John's hair as he reached his end. Moaning, panting, shivering, Dan felt his own wet heat splatter onto him, mixing with John's.

They stayed in a tight embrace, breathing heavily, both slightly trembling, placing soft little pecks on each other's lips.

"You know," Dan broke the silence, a mischievous smile on his face "We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah, definitely," John said as he snuggled up to his partner, placing a hand on his chest. Dan reached over, grabbing one corner of the blanket and pulled it over them both. He closed his eyes and listened to John's breathing, which lulled him to sleep.


End file.
